Substances active against microorganisms have many beneficial uses. These uses are in fields such as human health care, veterinary science, and animal husbandry. Antimicrobial agents can have many desirable effects such as preventing or curing disease and promoting the growth of animals.
New antimicrobial agents are needed for several reasons; these include intolerance of the subject to be treated to known antimicrobials, and the development of strains resistant to known antimicrobials. Therefore characterization of any previously unknown microorganisms which produce new antimicrobial agents is highly desirable.